Shatter Me
by Azalea419
Summary: After a devastating fall from grace as one of Massachusetts's finest, Detective Castiel Novak has no wish to make a difference in a world that no longer cares about him. But when dancing violinist prodigy Alex Winchester is left mute and uncooperative - and the only witness to a serial killer's latest strike, Castiel must do whatever it takes to close the case for good. Calex!AU


**This was bouncing around in my head while I was obsessed with Lindsey Sterling's dubstep violin series. And at the time, I was still writing ****_In the Line of Duty _****so of course, I automatically began spinning a plot bunny involving Calex and the world of music as well as crime. And that's how this turned out! I'm going to tentatively label this a three-to-five chapter ficlet, but let's face it, it'll probably become longer than that.**

**Notes: **Plot inspired by Lindsey Stirling's "Beyond the Veil" and River Winters' "Song Remains the Same".

**Full Summary: **When twenty-six year old dancing violinist prodigy Alex Winchester shows up on Lawrence Memorial Hospital's doorstep six days after her kidnapping, half-dead and without the company of her twin, she becomes the only surviving victim of the serial killer known as "The Yellow-Eyed Demon" that has been terrorizing Douglas County for the last 30 years. To twenty-nine year old Castiel Winchester, a down on his luck missing person's detective with Kansas City Police, she becomes his one and only key witness when his supervisor forces him to take the case. Only problem is – Alex's harrowing ordeal has rendered her completely mute and unwilling to cooperate. With pressure from the federal and state level to catch this serial killer, Castiel is hard pressed to find a suspect and close the case for good – and he's willing to do whatever it takes to get Alex to open up.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create nor do I own Supernatural or Alex Winchester or the concept of Calex.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

In the 1980s, the City of Lawrence grabbed national and later world attention because of the television movie _The Day After. _Hundreds of local residents appeared in the film as extras and in speaking roles. Because the national spotlight was on the entertainment industry, the 1984 disappearance of Sarah Blake, Miss Kansas and acting prodigy, burst onto the stage of every news broadcast in the nation. Lawrence Police Department were baffled by the lack of evidence, motive, and even witnesses and no one knew what to do when her body was found six days later, in the purest white dress and surrounded by inexplicable markings. The case was never solved.

In 1900, the Baldwin City Mayor announced his plans to build the Santa Fe Depot that would connect Douglas County with excursion rides to places like Ottawa and Norwood. The excitement and general optimism of human progress was only slightly dampened by the disappearance and murder of Penny Dessertine, Baldwin City's very own world-renown primadonna. Her body was found dressed down in a pristine colorless dress, lying in the center of those same strange markings, and the file eventually collected dust in Cold Cases.

By the time Haley Collins' abduction and murder in the adjacent city of Eudora became local news for the 1996 newspapers, the stirrings of a newfound local legend drew hordes of tourists, news crews, and wackos into Kansas. The teenage piano extraordinaire's crime scene file revealed eerily similar, if not exactly the same circumstances as those of her graved predecessors.

In 2002, Douglas County was again thrown in mourning as nineteen year-old choir prodigy, Adam Milligan was abducted and six days later, found dead in a chilling white suit amidst what had become known then as the devil's markings.

When Lecompton's own redheaded sweetheart, Anna Milton, who'd started creating inexplicably beautiful premonition paintings at the tender age of four, was discovered to be his 2008 victim at the promising age of twenty-three, dressed down in that now horrid white dress and laid to rest in the devil's heart, the five cases were refiled and labeled under a single moniker: _Yellow-Eyed Demon._

* * *

><p>When Alex and Sam were four, Mary Winchester introduced her vivacious, curious young twins to the beautiful world of music – and they thrived in its lyrical beauty as if their very souls were woven of harmony. Alex's smaller, more delicate fingers found grips in reality in the exquisite strings of the violin while Sam's more dexterous and powerful hands found life in the simple black and whites of the grand piano. They were musical prodigies of a rare kind, never seen before, and the whole of Douglas County doted reverently on their adolescent stars. Hours upon hours upon hours of strenuous and fierce practice together formed a bond between the twins none of the Winchesters could ever hope to understand, not even their oldest brother, Dean. They communicated through notes and rests and staccatos and fortes, crescendos and allegrettos and chords and dynamics, they created their own unique language in which their hearts were intertwined in euphony. Mary Winchester was the beacon of the family, showering her children with love, cultivating strength and passion in every one of them. John Winchester was the average father, teaching his children to shoot straight, punch right, and of course, his personal success, mechanical repair in the family's well-known neighborhood auto-repair shop. The Winchester family lived content and happy in their average, yet warmly furnished house in Lawrence, Kansas.<p>

Everything was perfect until the house fire in 2006 that claimed Mary Winchester's life.

This loss dealt a crippling blow to the family core, splintering relationships between father and son, brother and sister. The twins were forced to put their rise to fame on hold, cancelling performances and tours all around the world as the world mourned with them. John Winchester drowned his grief in alcohol, creating a violent and dark atmosphere in the Winchester household as Dean and the twins suffered the consequences. The twins coped through their music, sometimes going for days without food or sleep as they lamented through haunting compositions that echoed softly in the house behind closed doors. Dean, eighteen and newly thrust into the adult world, coped the best way he could – by throwing himself into his mother's shoes. He dropped out of high school to take up multiple jobs in order to support his younger siblings in their talents.

John Winchester committed suicide three months after his wife's tragic death, and the Winchester prodigies, now sixteen, became known world-wide as orphans. Eighteen-year old Dean wrestled custody of the twins out of the foster system, with the help of their family friend, Sheriff Bobby Singer, and began the tedious task of raising two world-famous teenagers.

It was no wonder then that the first and only time Dean decided to take some vacation time away from the twins with his then-steady girlfriend, Lisa, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Castiel Novak had always had a knack for sniffing out the truth. He'd started out in an average, nondescript apartment in Boston, Massachusetts, never understood the concept of a mother, and lived amicably with his older brother, Gabriel, and his absentee father, Michael. Growing up in the bustling, industrious, urban city, he'd like to pretend that he was Sherlock Holmes, solving mysteries with his old-fashioned magnifying glass. His father was never home and Gabriel let his younger brother's imagination run wild. It was only meant to be a childhood dream. But it soon became a passionate reality when both father and son disappeared on a cold day in November of 1996, leaving not a trace of their existence behind. At eight years old, Castiel began his first cycle in the foster system until ten years later, the system spat out a broody, socially awkward eighteen year old hell-bent on becoming a missing person's detective. Graduating top of his class in the police academy, Castiel soon rocketed to fame as one of Boston Police Department's finest. His mission? <em>The pursuit of truth in the name of justice<em>. When everyone else failed, he didn't. He was relatively young and had his life going for him, as well as a beautiful fiancée, Amelia.

But when she dumped him after eight years of the only relationship he'd ever had because he was apparently a _workaholic and she couldn't deal with it – _Castiel's life took a nose-dive and he hit solid, rock bottom. His career went down the drain as he lost the motivation to continue anything – work became his last priority as he wrestled with depression and sorrow. Hurt, angry, confused, and lost, Castiel wandered the country restlessly, taking low-paying private investigator jobs that didn't sustain him for more than a week, two at best. Eventually, a friend he'd worked with back in the day, Bobby Singer, pulled several strings to get him a job at Kansas City Police Department and shoved him back into reality with a couple of punches and harsh words. _I never took you for a quitter._

And he wasn't. Castiel grudgingly took the job and settled down in Lawrence, Kansas in a shabby apartment just a block from the station. He woke up every morning, did his job, went to the bar, and slept at home every night. Everyone at Kansas PD knew of the once-brilliant Novak detective and skirted around him at the station, leaving him alone to wallow in his own misery.

So when the Yellow Eyed Demon struck again on October 17th, 2014 to tear two of America's most beloved prodigies from their home in Lawrence, Kansas, Castiel wanted absolutely nothing to do with the case.

Unfortunately, fate – and several hard-pressed individuals in the Kansas law enforcement system – had other plans.


End file.
